Rires, cachotteries et découvertes
by Kem-liu
Summary: Il fait beau, le soleil brille et aujourd’hui est le grand jour du piquenique de Konoha. Lee et Tenten viennent chercher Neji comme d’habitude, mais il semblerait qu’il ne  soit pas là, sa chambre est vide et son lit n’est pas défait… Sasuneji :Yaoi,OS


Titre : Rires, cachotteries et découvertes

Auteur : Kem-liu

Disclaimer : Alors, c'est dur à dire, mais/respire/, voilà /grande inspiration/ ils ne sont pas à moi ! Bouh, je l'ai dit TT

Rating : K

Couples : Sasu/Neji, hihi avec moi, il fallait s'en douter. Donc, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, ce one shot traite d'une relation entre hommes, donc homophobes vous pouvez repartir !

Résumé : Il fait beau, le soleil brille et aujourd'hui est le grand jour du pique-nique de Konoha. Lee et Tenten viennent chercher Neji comme d'habitude, mais il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas là, sa chambre est vide et son lit n'est pas défait…

Note 1 : Voila un ptit oneshot sans prétention qui a germé un jour dans mon esprit, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire ! Lee et Tenten sont peut-être un peu OOC, mais pas tant que ça si on y réfléchit bien.

Note 2: Je voulais dédicacer ce one-shot à ma miss préférée : missgranger74, pour tous les délires que l'on se fait tu le mérites bien, et puis c'est pas ma faute si j'écris des histoires pareilles, c'est toi qui a fait claqué tout mes neurones XD. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata marchait d'un pas vif dans la demeure Hyuga. Seul le son des ses chaussures claquant sur le parquet ciré se faisait entendre. Il n'y avait aucun autre bruit, la maison ancestrale du clan semblait presque fantôme. Ce silence était pesant, la jeune femme pouvait sentir les yeux blancs des anciens qui l'observaient. Lourd, stressant, intimidant. Elle se força à continuer de marcher et parvint à la porte d'entrée.

On avait sonné et c'était elle qui allait ouvrir. Elle pressa encore le pas, comme pour échapper au silence insupportable dans lequel elle vivait. Le couloir lui semblait interminable. Lorsqu'elle atteint la porte, elle soupira de soulagement et timidement l'entrouvrit.

?: Ohayo Hinata-kun

C'est d'une voix douce à peine audible qu'elle répondit à la personne se trouvant dans l'entrée.

Hinata : O…Ohayo Tenten

?: Ohayo Hinata-san !

Elle baissa ses grands yeux blancs et fixa le sol

Hinata : Ohayo lee-san

Tenten : On vient chercher Neji pour aller au grand pique-nique, il était censé nous attendre devant chez vous mais il n'est pas là.

Hinata : Ano…je vais aller voir s'il dort encore.

Lee : Merci Hinata ! Tu vas au pique-nique toi aussi ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et le ninja vêtu entièrement de vert lui fit un grand sourire.

L : On se verra là-bas alors, j'imagine que tu y vas avec Kiba et Shino.

La jeune kunoïchi se força à relever les yeux. C'étaient des amis, elle devait surmonter sa timidité naturelle.

Hinata : Oui j'y vais avec Kiba-kun et Shino-kun

Tenten lui sourit à son tour.

Tenten : Allons donc réveiller ce gros paresseux de Neji, lui qui est toujours à l'heure on va pouvoir l'embêter un peu pour une fois.

La kunoïchi aux macarons avait un regard plein de malice et elle s'avança dans le couloir sombre. Lee lui emboîta le pas. Hinata repartit en sens inverse, mais il lui semblait qu'avec les rires de Tenten et Lee qui imaginaient le meilleur moyen de taquiner son cousin, que ce couloir reprenait vie. C'était comme si le son avait reprit sa place dans un lieu oublié. Elle se surprit à sourire légèrement.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une aile éloignée, l'aile de la famille parallèle. Arrivé devant la chambre de son cousin, Hinata toqua à la porte puis attendit.

Une seconde.

Deux secondes.

Puis une dizaine de secondes.

Pas de réponses.

Elle tapa une nouvelle fois. Mais elle n'obtint pas plus de résultats. Ses deux amis se regardèrent perplexes.

Hinata : Neji nii-san ? Tu dors encore ?

Silence

Hinata: Lee et Tenten sont là et t'attendes.

Aucun bruit ne parvint de la chambre. Elle se retourna et interrogea les deux coéquipiers de son cousin du regard.

Lee : On a qu'à regarder s'il dort ou pas.

Hinata bredouilla :

H : On…on…peut pas rentrer dans sa chambre comme ça !

Lee lui sourit de nouveau.

Lee : On l'a prévenu de toute façon, ce sera sa faute s'il n'est pas présentable !

Hinata : Mais…

Tenten : Hinata a raison, si on entre dans la chambre de Neji sans permission, je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il risque de nous faire !

Hinata se sentit un peu soulagé mais ce fut de courte durée.

Lee : C'est pas grave ! Il faut tenter le coup ! Et puis Tenten, pense à combien on pourra l'énerver avec cette histoire !

Lee fit la pose du « nice guy », le pouce levé et un sourire colgate sur les lèvres. La jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants.

T : Bon d'accord ! Vas-y Hinata ouvre la porte !

H : Mais…

L : Vas-y !

Elle était trop timide pour s'affirmer et pour leur dire gentiment que s'il voulait tellement entrer dans cette chambre ils n'avaient qu'à le faire eux-mêmes. Au lieu de ça, elle appuya très lentement sur la poignée et entrouvrit la porte. Elle resta ainsi quelques instants puis la poussa sans bruits.

Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise. Les deux autres se serrèrent un peu plus et passèrent leur tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ils purent ainsi voir pour la première fois la chambre de Neji, une chambre toute simple mais spacieuse. D'un ton très sobre, elle ne comportait qu'une armoire, un bureau avec une chaise et un lit. Rien de plus, il n'y avait pas un seul papier ni vêtements qui traînaient, on aurait même pu se demander si quelqu'un habitait réellement ici.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressaient les ninjas, le plus important c'était que la chambre était entièrement _vide_, il n'y avait trace de Neji nulle part. Ils se regardèrent étonnés.

Tenten : Hinata, où est ton cousin ?

Hinata : Je ne sais pas…mais…

Lee : Mais ?

Hinata : Le lit n'est même pas défait, d'habitude il laisse les domestiques faire son lit.

Il y eut un silence puis Lee explosa de rire. Les deux jeunes femmes le regardèrent étonnées. Il parvint à articuler entre deux fous rires.

L : Alors comme ça Neji a découché !

Tenten rougit et Hinata le regarda sans comprendre.

L : Je me demande bien qui est l'heureuse élue !

Il rit de plus belle et le visage de la kunoïchi aux yeux blancs devint couleur pivoine, mais elle réussit à bredouiller :

H : Je…je vous ramène à la porte.

Tandis qu'elle marchait les yeux rivés sur le sol en essayant de ne surtout pas penser à ce qu'insinuait Lee, elle entendit les rires de Tenten qui s'étaient joints à ceux du ninja vert.

Elle se sépara d'eux à l'entrée, et, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lieu du pique-nique, elle s'enfonça à nouveau dans le couloir sombre.

-----------------

Lee et Tenten n'étaient plus que tous les deux et à peine la porte se fut-elle refermée sur Hinata qu'ils virent Neji se diriger vers eux. Lorsque celui-ci s'aperçut que ses deux coéquipiers étaient là, il parut décontenancé.

L&T : Ohayo Neji ! _dirent-ils en cœur._

Il sentit au ton de leurs voix qu'il avait du souci à se faire. Il répondit tout de même et tenta de comprendre d'où lui venait ce sentiment de foncer tout droit dans un piège.

Neji : Ohayo.

Tenten : Ca va Neji ?

Lee : Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Il les regarda perplexe, leurs faux airs innocents l'intriguaient.

Neji : Oui très bien, pourquoi ?

Lee : C'est juste que tu as l'air un peu fatigué

Tenten : Oui on dirait que tu as des cernes sous les yeux

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ses deux coéquipiers lui fait penser quelque peu à des rapaces tournant au dessus de leur proie, et cela l'inquiétait. Il choisit de ne pas répondre.

T : On peut y aller maintenant.

Lee : On attendait que toi.

Neji : Euh…je…

Il fit un mouvement vers l'entrée de chez lui.

L : Aurais-tu quelques choses à faire chez toi avant ? _demanda Lee d'un ton faussement innocent._

T : Mais non, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas pu rentrer chez lui de la nuit. _Continua Tenten le même air enfantin sur le visage_. N'est-ce pas Neji ?

Celui-ci posa ses grands yeux neiges sur ses deux coéquipiers et les observa, peu rassuré. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup.

Neji : Euh, oui allons-y directement !

Il n'eut d'autre choix que de se détourner de la porte et de commencer à marcher dans la rue. Lee et Tenten lui emboîtèrent le pas. Il pouvait presque voir un petit sourire sadique sur leur visage. Il avança en silence, espérant que ses coéquipiers fassent de même. Mais il n'eut pas cette chance, à peine eut-il commencer à marcher que Tenten reprit de plus belle.

Tenten : Dis-moi Neji, tu portes le même pantalon qu'hier, non ?

Lee : Et le même T-shirt aussi ?

Il s'efforça de ne pas rencontrer leur regard.

Neji : Je porte toujours la même chose

Son ton était calme et posé. Fin de la discussion. On s'arrête ici. Mais apparemment Tenten ne l'avait pas vraiment compris ainsi. Elle le regarda un instant puis sourit. Un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

T : C'est étrange mais le pantalon que tu as mis aujourd'hui a exactement le même trou que celui que tu t'es fait hier à l'entraînement.

Elle avait déclaré cela d'un faux ton innocent exaspérant.

L : Oui c'est vraiment étrange, _rajouta le shinobi à la coupe au bol sur le même ton_

Neji s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue. Il resta quelques instants ainsi, immobile. Puis il se retourna brutalement.

N : Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir ?

Ses deux coéquipiers lui firent un grand sourire. Le piège venait de se refermer, il était trop tard pour tenter de s'échapper.

T : Depuis qu'on a vu ta chambre, on se pose quelques questions

L : Comme par exemple pourquoi est-ce que le lit semble ne pas avoir été défait de la nuit ?

Ils arborèrent de grands sourires satisfaits lorsqu'ils virent le visage de Neji devenir encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Ils trouvaient la situation vraiment comique. Et lorsque Neji d'habitude si calme et posé se mit à bredouiller, ils se mirent à rire. Le son de leurs voix se répercutait entre les murs et il semblait que cela emplissait entièrement la rue. Entre deux rires Neji parvint à articuler :

L : Si tu voyais ta tête Neji, c'est tellement drôle.

Et il repartit de plus belle.

T : Le célèbre glaçon Neji Hyuga à passer la nuit dehors et sûrement en charmante compagnie !

Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire, tout comme Lee à coté d'elle. Neji, de nouveau stoïque décida de rester silencieux et d'attendre qu'ils se calment, les lèvres pincées.

Après quelques minutes ses deux coéquipiers semblaient être revenus à la normale et avait laissé tomber leurs airs hypocrites, cependant ils ne l'avaient toujours pas lâcher à propos de « l'affaire ».

T : Alors Neji, tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire qui est cette mystérieuse inconnue ?

N : ...

L : On la connaît ?

N : …

T : Ca fait longtemps que tu la vois ?

N : …

Tandis que Neji subissait un interrogatoire serré, ils s'approchaient de plus en plus du lieu du pique-nique, au grand soulagement de celui-ci.

T : Elle est comment ?

N : …

Le byakugan évitait de croiser leurs regards et restait encore plus fermé et distant qu'à l'accoutumée

L : Je suis sûr qu'elle est très jolie sinon Neji ne serait pas avec elle, _dit Lee en faisant un grand sourire à Tenten._

Ils rirent tous les deux. Le shinobi aux yeux blancs resta silencieux.

T : C'est une ninja ?

L : Ca doit être sûrement une ninja ! C'est la petite amie de Neji quand même !

Ils rirent de nouveau.

T : Tu vas nous la présenter Neji ?

N : …

T : Mais tu es bien silencieux !

N : …

T : Aller dis nous !

Tenten tenta les chibis eyes, les yeux de bébé cocker, mais cela n'eut pas vraiment d'effet, Neji ne prononça pas un mot.

L : Neji !

T : Dis nous !

N : …

L : Aller ! On est tes amis quand même !

Lee se rapprocha de lui tout en l'asticotant en donnant des petits coups de coude.

L : Tu peux nous le dire à nous.

Il lui fit un grand sourire complice qui ne rencontra qu'un regard froid.

L : Mais comment fait-elle pour te supporter ?

T : Il doit être beaucoup plus gentil avec elle, dit Tenten en riant, ses macarons se secouant en rythme.

L : Sûrement beaucoup plus gentil pour passer toute une nuit dehors, renchérit Lee avec un clin d'œil.

Les joues de Neji se colorèrent légèrement. Il accéléra le pas et arriva devant l'entrée du pré qui avait été choisit comme lieu de pique-nique. De grands éclats de rire provenaient d'un peu plus loin. Les trois shinobis se dirigèrent là-bas et bientôt, ils purent voir Naruto et Sakura riant à pleins poumons et un Sasuke stoïque et silencieux.

L : Ohayo ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait tant rire ?

Naruto et Sakura relevèrent la tête alors que Sasuke ne bougea pas.

Naruto : Ohayo ! C'est Sasuke !

Le blond jeta un regard malicieux vers le brun et continua en souriant.

N : Figurez-vous que Monsieur Uchiwa est arrivé e retard ce matin avec la tête de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi depuis trois jours !

Sakura : Mais ce n'est pas tout, _surenchérit la kunoïchi aux cheveux roses à coté_, en plus de ça, il a des égratignures partout dans le cou.

Naruto : Apparemment Sasuke a eu une nuit agitée ! Mais il ne veut pas nous dire avec qui c'est dommage !

Sakura : Il faudrait que vous nous aidiez à lui soutirez des informations !

Lee se mit à rire lui aussi et se tourna vers Tenten.

L : C'est très drôle, justement on essayait de faire à peu près la même chose avec Neji, c'est…

Il s'arrêta de parler en pleine phrase et resta un moment silencieux. Les autres le regardèrent perplexe. Très lentement, Lee tourna la tête en direction de son coéquipier, un air effaré sur le visage.

Neji laissa échapper un soupir. A ce bruit, Sasuke releva la tête, et ses yeux noirs vinrent rencontrés ceux d'un blanc de nacre du Shinobi en face de lui. A la surprise générale la voix de Sasuke s'éleva.

Sasuke : Je crois que…

Neji : …on n'a plus le choix.

Le Sharingan se leva lentement et se dirigea vers Neji. Les quatre autres semblaient tétanisés. La main de Sasuke vint se poser sur la joue blanche du byakugan qui esquissa un sourire. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent sous le regard abasourdi de leurs amis. Puis leurs lèvres se touchèrent, doucement. A ce contact, ils fermèrent les yeux, se pressèrent plus fortement l'un contre l'autre, intensifiant leur échange.

Leurs amis regardaient sans vraiment comprendre.

Il n'y avait plus aucun rire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voila, c'est la fin, alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez penser ? Vraiment nul ? Bof ? Plutôt bien ? Absolument génial ?

J'aimerais bien le savoir donc….vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : reviews !

Kem


End file.
